Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of aquaculture farming. More particularly, the invention relates to a raft used for aquaculture farming.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Aquaculture farming, mariculture, or aquafarming, is the farming of aquatic organisms, such as oysters and mussels. Much of this farming occurs in open bodies of water where there are inherent difficulties from harsh weather and sea conditions.
What is needed is a submersible aquafarming raft that can be submerged in times of extreme weather or drift ice.